Paradise Absolute
"...This conquest that marches on worlds and leaves nothing but ashes of dreams in its wake... How many others had, as you said, small dreams..? How many futures did we extinguish..? And how many more will fall because of us?" Similar words were told to other survivors of the world-devourer's conquest. They could join ZGN, or they could perish. Usually without even comprehending the full extent of what they were getting into, many of them accepted the offer. They became as gods, realizing in that moment how thin the line between mortal and divine was, and it is in Chrono Stars: Paradise Absolute that their story is finally revealed. Before Ealdremen, other dreams fell to ZGN's army. Bit by bit, they were tarnished and left to rot until ZGN could take them entirely and harvest from the survivors of the desolation. But the desecration of dreams is a lengthy process. Along the way, many of the gods grappled with infighting amongst themselves, doubt for their cause or themselves, and perhaps even the connections they made with the galaxies they were fated to destroy. The theme for Chrono Stars: Paradise Absolute is Forsaken. Playstyle Being a game organized around god characters, Paradise Absolute has players create high-powered characters to contend with the various legions of the universe that resist ZGN's onslaught and to also further their own agendas, whatever they may be. A player character might be fully committed to infiltrating foreign galaxies to leave them susceptible to ZGN's influence, a neutral force in the matter just trying to make the best of the situation, or even one of the gods that turned against ZGN to protect other worlds. God characters begin at higher levels and with higher base stats to appropriately convey their might, and they may find themselves matched by various opposing forces or situations where their godlike powers are useless without quick thinking and problem solving. Over the course of the game, players will encounter familiar faces that eventually became gods in the Ealdremen Galaxy and learn more of ZGN, the various gods in Their army, and the destroyed worlds that made up ZGN's memories to take form in Ealdremen many millennia later. Paradise Absolute has numerous galaxies that players can choose to visit, ranging from completely unknown ones to even ones that players themselves may choose to create. Although all galaxies that come into contact with ZGN seem to meet their end eventually, players may find opportunities to visit galaxies without necessarily unleashing ZGN upon them, especially if particular decisions and choices are made. Dreams of Paradise As with The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy and, to a lesser extent, its sequel Novaspark, Paradise Absolute has various outcomes and paths that players may choose to take that all build to an overarching plot. These dreams, to differentiate them from the Ealdremen dreams of Arplakoon, are called "dreams of paradise". Because so much of Paradise Absolute takes place in a history by and large unknown to the Ealdremen Galaxy, any given dream of paradise is compatible with a given dream of Arplakoon. Category:Campaigns Category:Paradise Absolute